


The Hottest Day Of the Year

by vodkatiia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkatiia/pseuds/vodkatiia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a particularly hot summer's day, Alfred wants nothing more than to just cool down and have some fun. Little does he know that he'll be getting just that, while turning up the heat in other ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Day Of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this posted on my Fanfiction account—completely beta'd and all—but after rereading it, I found that I wasn't quite pleased with it. It's not _heavily_ edited, but a few things have been added and/or taken away.
> 
> I'm finally— _finally_ —starting to transfer my fics onto here; the process is a slow-but-sure one, and hopefully, I'll have almost all of them up by the new year. I'd love to be able to post new material soon. My fingers are just _itching_ to work on a new project.

The summer season had just begun and people far and wide were already cranking up their air conditioning, or rolling their car windows down to escape the almost-unbearable heat. Weather forecasters predicted these conditions would keep up for quite some time; it was just something residents all over had to get used to.

Alfred F. Jones didn't quite mind the hot weather. In fact, summer was one of his most favorite times of the year for a number of reasons. For one, there was the Fourth of July—a momentous occasion that Alfred had been enjoying for a couple centuries now—plus the different events he had been invited to over the season like backyard barbecues, pool parties; the list went on and on.

This particular morning, however, he wasn't enjoying the weather _at all_. The plans he had made with his friends got cancelled because of the extreme heat; they all figured going to the public pool would be a bad idea since a lot of people would probably be flocking to it in an effort to keep cool, and no one wanted to leave their air conditioned house to commute somewhere—so they all decided to stay home, much to Alfred's annoyance.

Spread out on his couch, a bag of chips opened up beside him, he flipped through various channels on the TV for what seemed like the billionth time that morning. Sighing in agitation, he dropped the remote onto the couch and glared at the screen in front of him. A movie featuring happy teenagers at a pool party played before his eyes, making him go green with envy. He'd _kill_ to be in their position right now. It wasn't as if he didn't have a pool in his own backyard, but Alfred saw it as a waste to go in by himself. It just wouldn't be as fun without friends to splash around with.

The sudden vibration of his cell phone in his back pocket made him jump up in surprise, a small yelp escaping his mouth. He scrambled to get it out and pick it up, trying to find the correct button to press in a rushed state.

"Yo, what's up?" he answered over-enthusiastically, not bothering to check who was calling before he picked up; at this point, he didn't care who he talked to. He'd be fine chatting with anyone right now, so long as he was kept entertained.

"Hey Al, it's me." a soft, kind voice answered.

Alfred's face lit up as he stood, and he laughed. "Mattie!" he exclaimed, inwardly hoping this call was one to arrange some sort of plans to hang out. "How ya doin', bro? Haven't talked to you in a while!" There was a laugh from the other end, and Alfred could tell Matthew was rolling his eyes.

"I just talked to you yesterday, calm down."

"Yeah, well yesterday feels like forever ago to me, man!"

"Whatever you say."

Another laugh escaped his lips before Alfred cut straight to what he wanted to ask. "So, why are ya calling? I hope it's to tell me you wanna hang out." As he said this, he couldn't help but to cross his fingers—even the ones on the hand that was holding his phone.

"Actually, that's _exactly_ why I'm calling."

Pleasantly surprised, the smile on Alfred's face grew about ten times bigger. "Really? That's great!" he said, quickly making his way upstairs so that he could change into something more suitable for going out. He hadn't changed out of his pajamas yet; he didn't see a point to do so, since he thought he wasn't going to be leaving his house today. Now that he had a valid reason, though, he figured he should waste no time.

"I thought you'd be happy," Matthew replied happily. "Toni and I were thinking about inviting a few people to my place today. We were just gonna hang around in the pool and maybe play some outdoor games to keep cool, so bring a bathing suit."

Nodding as his brother spoke, Alfred reached the top of the staircase and got to his bedroom. He swiftly opened his door and made his way to his closet, making quite the commotion as he did so, since his room wasn't exactly the tidiest.

"Alright! Sounds like a plan, bro!" he said, grabbing a shirt and a pair of shorts to throw on after he got off the phone, as well as his favorite pair of star spangled swim trunks.

"Alright then, see you soon, Al. Just call when you get here and I'll pick you up."

"Alright, will do! See ya soon, Mattie!" Alfred flipped his phone shut, then tossed it over his shoulder and onto his bed. He stripped himself of his pajamas and undergarments, then quickly changed into his swim trunks, shirt, and shorts. He looked at himself in the mirror approvingly, winked at his reflection, and gathered the things he would need for his trip.

Since each individual nation had their own private jet for both business and personal use, the trip to Canada wouldn't take half as long as it normally would for him, so he didn't need to bring as much entertainment (such as snacks and the like) with him for the trip. Alfred normally tried to steer clear of flying; it made him nervous. But since he was so eager to hang out with his brother and his boyfriend, he let go of his anxiety. Besides, flying privately was a hell of a lot better than going public.

Calling up the small, government owned airport, Alfred made arrangements to leave in a half an hour, making his way to his car while doing so. He was done with his call just as he was pulling out of his driveway, and in no time at all, he was pulling into the parking lot of the airport.

It didn't take long for him to get to the plane and board it, conversing shortly with the pilot about the beastly weather. Before he knew it, he was in the air and on his way to Canada—on his way to fun.

* * *

The flight was uneventful and short—in comparison to other trips Alfred had taken recently, at least. Stretching out his limbs as soon as he stepped out of the plane, Alfred thanked the pilot and made his way for the parking lot of the airport. He had already called his brother while on the plane when he was getting close, so that was one less thing he needed to do out of the already short list.

Looking around as he walked, he smiled and chuckled. Not much had changed since the last time he'd been here; he liked that. In a world full of change, it was nice to see some things untouched—especially familiar things.

"Al!" The call of his name made him snap to attention and he looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, which was undoubtedly his brother's.

"Over here, idiot!" another voice called out, sounding much less friendly than the first, and also a bit unfamiliar. He _swore_ he'd heard that voice before, though.

"Lovino, that wasn't very nice! Apologize!"

_So that's who it is,'_ he thought, the beginnings of a pout forming on his face. It's not that Alfred had anything against the grumpy Italian—nothing at all, in fact. He _was_ very entertaining when he wanted to be—he just wasn't expecting to see him here; and he _definitely_ wasn't expecting such a _warm_ welcome. 

"Like hell I will! We're right in front of him! How can he not see us?"

Raising an eyebrow at the rude comments, he looked over a bit to his right and spotted the people he wanted to find further off. There was his brother, Matthew, standing off on one side with a sheepish smile on his face, glancing at the other two with him as they argued. Squinting his eyes, Alfred recognized one as Toni—Matthew's boyfriend. And of course, the third person was Lovino: the older of the Italy brothers, and also a close friend of Toni's.

"Found you guys!" Alfred said, dashing over to them.

"About damn time," Lovino mumbled under his breath, earning himself a disapproving look from Toni.

Brushing off the comment, Alfred busied himself with pulling Matthew and Toni into a tight hug as soon as he got close enough to do so. From the way he was acting, you'd think the three hadn't seen each other in months, when in actuality, it had only been a few days.

"Alright Al, you're kind of killing us here…" Matthew said after a few moments, wincing in pain from the tight hold his brother currently had him in.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that!" Alfred said with a laugh, quickly pulling away and giving them sheepish grins as the two brushed themselves off and stretched out their now-aching limbs. While they were busy doing that, Alfred turned to Lovino and give him a curious look.

Glaring back at him, Lovino scoffed. "If you try to hug me, I swear to God I'll break your fucking back."

Lifting an eyebrow, Alfred chuckled. "Calm down dude, I wasn't gonna hug ya! I'm just trying to figure out if I've ever hung out with you before! I don't think you've come to any of my parties…" he said thoughtfully, trailing off as he wracked his brain for any memories of seeing him anywhere besides meetings.

"Of course I've never come to any of your _dumb_ parties," Lovino snapped back, rolling his eyes. "Parties are a waste of my damn time. Especially ones put on by arrogant assholes like you."

_'Asshole? Just where is this guy coming from with this crap?'_ Alfred thought, visibly offended.

"Well I-" The sound of someone clearing their throat behind him made Alfred stop talking. Turning around, he saw Toni and Matthew standing awkwardly side by side; obviously, they had witnessed the "pleasant" exchange of words between Lovino and himself.

"Are we just going to stand here and sweat to death, or are we going to go back to my place and have some fun?" Matthew asked, taking Toni's hand and pulling him towards the car, leaving no room for anyone to answer—not that they really needed to.

It took a few seconds, but sure enough, Alfred and Lovino followed behind the couple, shooting each other a few looks as they walked. Once they arrived at the car, Toni and Matthew exchanged a look, glancing back at Lovino and Alfred before sighing in unison. "I'm sure that the two of you can handle sitting in the back together for a little while," Matthew said, unlocking the car doors for them to get in.

"Just try to behave yourselves for a _little >/i> while, no?" Toni commented, opening up the passenger side door for himself to get in. There was a small smile on his face, but the look in his eyes didn't come off as friendly at all. _'You better behave, or else you're not going to like what happens as a result,'_ they seemed to say. Alfred couldn't help but to shiver; he'd never liked seeing this side of the Spaniard._

"Yeah yeah yeah…whatever you say," Lovino huffed, opening up his own door and plopping inside; he didn't seem to be affected at all by Antonio's icy gaze. As soon as he got in, he closed the door and faced the window so he was facing away from Alfred's side of the car.

Sighing, Alfred also got into the car and buckled himself in, getting as comfortable as he could in the small five-seater. As soon as everyone was situated, Matthew pulled out of his parking spot and made his way away from the airport, making small talk with the others in the car as he drove. Alfred tried to keep up with the conversation, but he kept on getting distracted by the less-than-sneaky glances Lovino would shoot in his direction every so often.

Judging from the way things were going so far, this was going to be a rather _interesting_ visit.

* * *

After the longest car ride in the history of forever (it _felt_ like the longest to Alfred, at least), the group finally made it made it to Matthew's house.

During the drive to the house, Alfred and Lovino had kept uncharacteristically quiet; they were too busy having a staring—or in this case, a glaring—contest with each other. They argued once after Alfred got tired of all the sideways glances and spoke up about it, only to have Lovino come back with an insult, as well as blatant defensiveness. The argument soon ended, though, when Toni lost his patience with their bickering.

"So, how about we go in the house and get changed. Then we can all meet up again outside at the pool," Toni suggested, wrapping his arm around Matthew's waist as they exited the car and made their way up the driveway.

"Sounds like a good idea. We'll meet back up with you guys in a few. Alfred, you'll show Lovino where the guest room is, right?" Matthew asked as he started to walk towards the house with Toni.

"Uh, yeah sure!" Alfred replied, following after them, a bit nervous to be left alone with the other; he didn't want to leave the house today with any broken bones.

Upon entering the house, he smiled at the familiar scent of Matthew's home—breathing it in and letting go of all his worries. He began looking around, finding that a few things had changed since his last visit; although he saw his brother quite often, it was rare that they ever hung out in their own homes, so it had been a few months since he'd seen its interior. Since Toni had moved in with him, a few altercations were made to the setup of the home—a few new paintings hanging up here and there, a new chair in the living room; they were subtle changes that only people like Alfred would catch. The same had been done back at Toni's house, since they alternated where they lived every few months.

"So, are you just going to stand there and admire the place? Or are you going to show me to the guest room?" Lovino asked, appearing in front of Alfred and waving a hand in front of his face with an amused expression on his own. How long had he been waiting there?

A bit startled by the gesture, Alfred blinked a few times before chuckling and giving Lovino an apologetic smile. "Oh, right. Completely forgot about that!" he said, leading the way to the hallway and down to the single guest bedroom. When they reached it, the two exchanged a few glances before one of them spoke.

"I'm changing first," Lovino stated, narrowing his eyes at Alfred.

"I was just about to say the same thing for myself," Alfred retorted, mirroring Lovino's expression.

"Does it look like I care?" Lovino asked, looking unimpressed with Alfred's attempt at intimidation. "I patiently waited for _your_ ass to quit _daydreaming_! Now you're going to patiently wait for _my_ ass to _change_!"

"You didn't even wait for me! Besides, _I'm_ the one that showed you where the room was in the first place!" Alfred felt like that was a valid enough reason to change first; he hoped that Lovino would see it as that too.

Of course, he had no luck in that matter.

"Tch, like that even matters. I could've found the damn room by myself by the time you quit staring off into space like an idiot! Just step out of the way, like a good little boy and this'll all be solved."

Feeling his patience running thin, and not wanting to let Lovino win, Alfred retorted with, "No, you step out of the way!"

"Make me."

At that remark, Alfred smirked, raising an eyebrow at Lovino, who gulped in return. Looks like he'd have to win this round by force. "Alright, then. You asked for it!" Alfred laughed, picked Lovino up, and swung him over his shoulder.

"Put me down, dammit!" Lovino shrieked—"What the hell do you mean I sounded like a damsel in distress?" he'd later yell at Toni when asked about all the commotion— banging his fists on Alfred's back, as he felt himself being carried off somewhere. A few seconds later, he flopped onto a soft, springy surface, his swim trunks being thrown at him. Looking down at where he landed, he noticed that it was a bed. Undoubtedly, they had ended up in the guest bedroom.

Staring at Lovino with a goofy grin, Alfred shrugged his shoulders as he began to strip himself of his clothing. "I figured that since we couldn't agree on who changed first, we'd just change together."

"I-" Lovino started, but found himself at a loss for words once Alfred's shirt was off. He had to remind himself to sound annoyed when he managed to stutter out a, "W-whatever." in response, before looking away, a huge blush covering his face; the man might have had a somewhat annoying personality, but his body sure made up for that—at least, Lovino thought that.

Al was too busy getting out of his clothes to notice Lovino's steadily reddening face. He changed quickly and turned back around, only to find Lovino was just starting to pull his trunks up. He looked away before Lovino could notice his eyes on him, and found himself wondering why the room suddenly got hotter. There was _no_ way he found that rude guy appealing in _any_ way. That's what he told himself, at least.

"Alright, I'm ready," Lovino said after a moment of fixing himself up.

"Alright then, let's go. Mattie and Toni are probably waiting for us outside by now." he hoped that the two hadn't begun to get suspicious; they _had_ been gone for a while, and all he needed was for one of them to walk in on them together like this. Not like they were doing anything _wrong_ ; he just didn't want any presumptions to be made.

Nodding, Lovino made his way for the door, taking a look back at Alfred before exiting. Following suit, Alfred found himself wondering why the look Lovino gave him lacked the disapproval it held before.

* * *

By the time the two exited the house, Matthew and Toni already had already set up everything they needed. The pool was ready to dive into, there were towels ready to be used later, water guns and balloons lay in bins over to the side, and fun, energetic music played in the background.

"The water looks really nice!" Alfred commented as he walked over to his brother's side, patting him on the shoulder excitedly, not able to contain the grin on his face.

"Thanks," Matthew smiled, looking over his shoulder at Alfred. "I actually just got it all ready for the first time this year yesterday with Toni. Today's the first time we're using it this season."

Alfred nodded, a bit surprised. It had been _really_ hot so far, and the summer had just begun! it was shocking that the couple hadn't taken advantage of the cool water sooner. Looking over towards the pool, Alfred saw that Toni and Lovino were already starting to enter. Toni was playfully splashing Lovino with his feet as they sat at the edge of the pool, and Lovino was halfheartedly yelling at Toni to stop. It was pretty amusing. Alfred wanted to join in the fun.

"Let's hop in the pool, bro!" he said, taking Matthew by the hand and pulling him towards the edge.

Laughing, the two hopped in and shivered a bit when they resurfaced, the cool water a far cry from the hot weather. At the other end of the pool, Toni and Lovino were still splashing each other.

Alfred smiled mischievously at the sight and went under the water, swimming towards where the two were fooling around. Once he got within close proximity of them, he quietly sneaked towards the unsuspecting Lovino. Toni took notice of Alfred making his way over towards them, but kept his mouth shut. It would be amusing to see what Alfred was up to, and if he would succeed.

Lovino was too busy still arguing with and splashing Toni to care about Alfred coming up behind him, or to notice the small smirk forming on Toni's face. By the time he noticed that something was up, Alfred already had a hold of his shoulders. Giving Alfred a questioning look, it didn't take long for him to realize what was going on.

"Don't you dare-!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Alfred pulled Lovino under the water with him, holding onto him so that when they came back up, he was holding the Italian bridal style.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing, you crazy bastard?" Lovino sputtered, flailing his arms and frantically trying to get out of Alfred's grasp. With a smirk, Alfred shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "Not much…just this!" and with that being said, he threw Lovino over to the deeper section of the pool, sending him splashing into the water with a scream.

The others in the pool laughed and shielded themselves from the water that splashed everywhere as Lovino fell in, then resurfaced seconds later, flailing his arms around like a fish out of water, trying to regain his composure.

"Well, _now_ you've done it," Toni said with a chuckle as Lovino finally calmed down and glared daggers in Alfred's direction. "Now it's going to be all-out war between you two for the rest of the day!"

With a laugh, Alfred shot Lovino a grin and a devilish wink. "I'm ready for whatever he throws at me, dude!" he exclaimed, a competitive glint to his eyes.

Still a bit upset that he'd been taken off guard like he just was, but amused and slightly flustered at the same time, Lovino smirked right back at Alfred and chuckled a little himself. "Good," he started, the same competitive glint in his eyes. "cause I'm not going easy on you, you jerk!"

* * *

The rest of the day went just as Toni had predicted it would; Alfred and Lovino went back and forth trying to out-prank, or beat each other during every activity they took part in. At one point in the day, Lovino took Alfred off guard when he was talking to Matthew on the lounge chairs by the pool. With a little help from Toni, the two successfully lifted Alfred off of his chair and dumped him into the pool, leaving Alfred in almost the same state Lovino was in when it happened to him. Lovino still had the remnants of a proud smirk on his face from that feat.

Later on, the four had a water gun/balloon fight and were sectioned off into teams of two. Matthew and Toni were on one team, and Lovino and Alfred were put on another. At this point in the day, the two "rivals" were actually starting to enjoy each other's company; they did before, but they were too proud to admit it—they _still_ were, but it was pretty obvious that they were getting along without any words needing to be said. The war between the two had finally settled down to a point where they could be next to each other for more than a few minutes without trying to pull some sort of practical joke on the other. In fact, you could say that the two were starting to become friends in a strange sense.

The pair was currently settled behind a section of gate in Matthew's backyard, waiting for the right moment to attack the opposing team. "Let's just go, dammit!" Lovino whispered to Alfred, impatiently tapping the water gun that lay in his lap.

"Just wait a few more minutes," Alfred whispered back, getting a bit annoyed by Lovino's complaining; he'd told him to move at least fifteen times in the past few minutes. They hadn't even been hiding that long!

Lovino had had enough of sitting there, though, and was just about ready to take matters into his own hands. "I'm making my move," he said, starting to get up and ambush the other two.

"Wait! I said don't go yet!" Alfred hissed, pulling Lovino back down by his trunks, a bit of his skin becoming exposed to him. A small blush on his face, Alfred turned away and pretended to look around the corner at Matthew and Toni, who were patiently waiting with smirks on their faces for the other two to attack.

"And just _what the hell_ are we waiting for?" Lovino asked, starting to get even more annoyed. He _hated _waiting; he just wanted to get out there! Alfred was going to answer, but suddenly, his mind went blank. Why _were_ they waiting here for so long? He couldn't quite remember the reason anymore. It was true that the two had been sitting there for a while, just watching and waiting, he guessed. They could easily have moved any time they had wanted to. So why was he insisting that they still sit there?__

Glancing over at the impatient Lovino, Alfred felt his heart skip a beat and he remembered why. Ever since the two had started their friendly little rivalry earlier on in the day, Alfred couldn't help but to want to make Lovino react to him—in any way. He wanted to be near him, even if it was only to pull a prank on him, or to annoy him. He liked to hear Lovino yelp in surprise, or laugh at his stupid jokes; he liked his frown and his smile, the way that he said his name when they talked. He knew that it was a bit soon, but Alfred couldn't help but fall head over heels for the Italian as the day progressed—"Love at first meeting," he'd conclude later on with a smile on his face.

"I-" he started, wanting to tell the other just what was on his mind. He stopped himself, though, when he realized Lovino would probably automatically think him stupid.

"Nevermind. Let's go." He changed his mind and started to get up, pulling Lovino up with him by the hand and smiling at him. "Maybe I'll tell you later!" 

A bit confused, but happy that they were finally taking action, Lovino got up with Alfred, surprisingly not even caring that his hand was being held. Grabbing their guns, the two ran out from behind the gate and, with a laugh, the two went at it again with their friends.

* * *

In the end, the game had to be stopped early—a few minutes after Alfred and Lovino emerged from behind the gate, actually—because a certain pair of unlikely friends had somehow forgotten they were still holding hands, and ended up tripping over each other after trying to go separate ways whilst their fingers were still intertwined. The two had to sit down for a little while and bandage up their bloody elbows after the spill.

Following that, the group decided to eat something. Alfred and Toni brought out the grill and made hot dogs and hamburgers while Lovino and Matthew made some side dishes. When they were finished preparing the food, the four sat down on Matthew's porch and ate, engaging in conversation as they enjoyed the food they had made together. To Toni and Matthew's surprise, Alfred and Lovino sat next to each other without being prompted to, and they even seemed to be enjoying how closely they sat together; neither did they seem to notice how they scooted closer together as time passed by.

By the time they were finished eating, it was getting late and the sun was beginning to set. Sighing contentedly, Matthew got up and smiled at his guests and boyfriend. "Toni and I'll go wash up the dishes. It seems like you two are getting along pretty well now, so we'll leave you two alone for a little while, okay?"

Giving the two a sly smile, Toni agreed with Matthew's statement and followed him into the house, leaving behind a blushing Alfred and a flustered looking Lovino.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Lovino asked, staring incredulously after Toni's retreating figure. "I _still_ can't stand you," he said under his breath, although the protest was halfhearted, and although it was barely there, Alfred definitely saw a small smirk on the other's face.

"Oh yeah? The blush on your face is telling me differently," Alfred laughed, poking Lovino in the cheek.

Turning to face Alfred, Lovino was about to make a sassy remark, but he got cut short when he felt Alfred's arms wrap around his waist. Pulled close to the other, Lovino was barely able to catch his breath from the surprise before Alfred's lips crashed into his. It took him a few moments—mainly because he was stunned—but soon, Lovino found him kissing the other back, not too sure why he was so happy that this was happening, or why his heart was beating so fast.

The kiss was sweet and quick; at least, it _felt_ quick to the two. Just as soon as it started, it was over and Alfred was pulling away, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Wha-what'd you do that for?" Lovino spluttered, the small blush that was on his face before blossoming into a much larger one.

"Just wanted to see what it would be like," Alfred said with a small laugh, blushing a bit, himself. "Besides, I've been wanting to do that for some time today."

"Really now," Lovino replied softly, not able to believe it. In all truth and honestly, he'd been thinking about doing that for some time today too—but he never thought that it would actually happen. "And?" he asked, an expectant look on his face.

"And what?" Alfred raised his eyebrows, wondering what he was supposed to say.

"You said you wanted to see what it would be like," Lovino said, looking away in embarrassment now. "So, how was it?"

_'He's cute when he's embarrassed,_ " Alfred noted, liking the way Lovino was trying not to make eye contact with him for too long. "I wouldn't mind doing it more often." At this, Lovino looked up and smiled. "Really," he said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Really," Alfred repeated with a grin.

There was a short pause in conversation and then, "Ya know, Alfred. You're not all that bad of a guy," Lovino said with a smirk, shoving the other playfully.

"Glad to hear your opinion's changed about me," Alfred replied with a grin, shoving him lightly back. "You're a pretty cool guy yourself, ya know."

"Y-Yeah…."

"Yeah."

After a few moments of comfortable silence between the two, they went into the house and talked for a little while. During that time, they exchanged cell numbers and arranged to meet up soon. Lovino was reluctant to call it a date at first (Alfred was quick to call it that), but after some prodding from Al, he finally agreed to refer to it as that.

With smiles on their faces and happy feelings coursing through them, the two sat like that for a while longer until they were ready to turn in for the night—both of them knowing that this could possibly be the start of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Comments, Kudos, and _constructive_ criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Have a nice day, and I hope you'll continue to read what I post. ❤


End file.
